ogzmcunbrokenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Omand
Ty Omand is a Timanran from Universe TR-65839/A's incarnation of Balneatin. After being sent through a space-time portal, he was stranded in Universe BR-45327/B on Namine. Ty is currently the main bartender of the Drunken Sniper. Early Life Ty was abandoned by his original parents on an unidentified island. Two currently unnamed Humans came across him on said island and took him under their wing. Ty was raised by this family as if he were their own son, although he was not biologically descended from them. Ty grew up playing with a biological child of these Humans, called Tanner, who he accepted as a brother. This lasted for eight years, with his new parents eventually moving the family to the island on which they found Ty. Death of Ty's Family After the aforementioned eight years, the island was invaded by a faction of hostile Timanrans who mercilessly killed Ty's family, leaving him as the only survivor. Seeing nowhere else to turn, Ty took a voyage to the mainland to seek help. Once he arrived at the mainland, he asked the Templars for assistance. Life as a Slave Unfortunately, Ty's pleas for help were met by slavery. The Templars enslaved Ty and used him for research on magic properties. He was chosen for this due to his visionary nature; he wished to bring the Timanrans great advancement in technology, such as flying machines. But, while his dreams of soaring machines may have been denied, his talent in magicka could not be. Some years into his enslavement, he found a way to concentrate one piece of manna stone into a simple ring, giving it great powers of both destruction and creation. The only drawback to this ring was that it could only be used once a day. Breeding Phase At the age of sixteen, Ty was deemed fit for breeding. He was sold to another master to begin the process. Unfortunately for him, the High Templar Leader declared that all Timanran slaves were to be outfitted with free-will reduction collars that forced the wearer to obey their master's commands. Due to this, he was forced to mate with multiple Timanrans despite it being against his beliefs. In the final moments of his slavery at the age of 18, Ty fell in love with Felicia, one of the Timanrans he was forced to mate with. They conceived a child who Felicia pre-empitively named "Tanner", after her mate's brother from so long ago. Unfortunately, Ty would not see this child until years later... Escape from Slavery Ty made a daring escape from his Templar masters the same year his child was conceived...for that was the same year he figured out how to remove his control collar. He ran away from the breeders and Templars, who naturally chased after him. For three years, Ty roamed aimlessly, hoping to find a way to free his family. Eventually, the Templars caught up with Ty and he ended up cornered. With no way to escape, he placed all faith in the ring he created in his earlier years and overloaded it with manna energy, creating a space-time portal that just so happened to lead to Namine in Universe BR-45327/B. Arrival in Universe BR-45327/B Ty rested all of his hope in this portal, which led him to destinations unknown. After some time, he was spat out of the other end into a forest in a different universe on a different planet which just so happened to be the location of the home of Supreme Commander Vespid Heterodonyx of the Waspcaela Empire. Vespid, along with his mate, Thisposa, and AI companion, Thegalet, pointed Ty in the direction of Joseph Gemintry- a long time friend of Vespid's whom he met on Terreki following his escape from Namine during the Fall of 2110. Joseph happily took Ty under his wing, teaching him about this confusing new world and offering his guidance. Eventually, if not for anything but to keep busy, Ty became the main bartender of the Drunken Sniper in lieu of Scholiid's seemingly permanent absence. Vespid (who was technically the owner of the Sniper at that point, seeing as how the establishment belonged to his family and he was the only surviving member) initially objected to this, to the point of threatening Ty. After some coercing and time to cool down, Vespid allowed Ty to be his brother's replacement. Currently, Ty continues to tend to the Sniper. Appearance Ty is a grayish-brown Timanran, 21 years of age. His height and weight are unknown, along with other details of his appearance. Personality Ty is an outgoing individual who is quick to learn new things. In his home universe, he was quite the visionary; he dreamed of a time when mavelous flying machines would one day dominate the skies. While this was nothing but drivel in his home universe, he saw his dreams become a reality in Universe BR-45327/B. With an aptitude for new technology and the afriment that he was not delusional for dreaming of such, he fits right in to his new home. He also seems to have a trigger: mentioning other gods aside from his own. Ty is a religious man, and does not take kindly to talk of the Singularities...despite the fact that, not only their existence has been proven, but there is much debate from many (such as Thisposa) as to whether or not they are truly gods. Trivia *Despite being a bartender, Ty is Christian. This is rather strange, considering his religion bans drinking to the point of intoxication...which happens daily in his workplace. *Ty's skill as Scholiid's successor is up for debate. Vespid, Thisposa, and Nikanicreon, among other patrons, have complained about Ty's drinks tasting flatter than Scholiid's. Category:Timanran Category:Main Characters